My New Dream
by spirit of aura
Summary: what happens when a 16 year old girl can see jack. jackxoc
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer i own nothing except for hikari

chapter 1 I believe

We have just a few more day's left but Jack Frost must of decide to let us off early. I was in the middle of school when they said there was a blizzard coming and they let us out early and of course i have walk home. Oh, where are my manners, my name is Hikari Jin. Yes i believe in Jack Frost and if any of you people have a problem with that you can go die in a hole. I have long auburn hair and amber eyes. Yes real amber eyes, not hazel or light brown eyes. Real amber eyes. That is where i got my nickname from. Most people call me Amber eyes or just Amber. I was just passing my neighbor's house, the Bennett's. Jamie was outside like alway, but what catch my eye was the boy talking to him. he looked about my age. snow white hair with icy blue eyes. He was wearing a deep blue hoodie and brown pants that seemed to be centuries old and was barefoot. he was also caring a shepherds staff. Then Jamie noticed me.

"Hey Hikari!" he said happily waving his hand so hard i thought it might come off. the older boy seemed to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey Jamie, how many times to i have to tell you not to call me by my real name." i said

"...i forget, but why don't you like people call you by your real name, i think it's a lot better than amber." he said. Before i could answer Mrs. Bennett came out.

"Oh Amber i have been tying to get a hold of you." she said

"Mrs. Bennett what can i do for you." i said happily.

"Do think you could look after Jamie and Sophie tonight." she asked.

"Sure, i love looking after them and they never give me any trouble, right." i said smiling

"Right." he replied.

"Thank you i will be leaving in 30 minutes" she said rushing back into the house.

"I'll be right back, i just have to take my stuff back to my house, k" i said.

the older boy had just seemed to snap out of his trance as i walked away.

* * *

hope up enjoyed sorry it was so short and always remember to review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i own nothing

* * *

chapter 2 the nightmare

I was have everything i would need and started to walk over to the Bennett's. Then i saw the boy from earlier. He was looking up to the full moon. He seemed to talking, then yelled at it as if angry. Then he flew(yes i said flew) away. the first thing that can to mind was a name.

"Jack Frost" i said smiling.

I continued my to the Bennett' i got there i knocked on the door and then i heard someone running to the door. Its Jamie of course.

"Hikari you here" he said excitedly.

"Hey kiddo is your mom here" i asked.

"No, she was in a hurry so she left early" he replied.

"Amber, Amber, Amber" said a blond blur crashing into me.

"Hi Sophie it's good to see you to, so what do you what to do" i asked

"Dragons, dragons, dragons" Sophie said referring to "How To Train Your Dragon".

"That okay with you Jamie" i asked.

"Yea its fine, you know you remind me of Hiccup some how" i said

"Is that a complement or an insult" i asked

"Complement" he said smiling. i just sighed.

We watch the movie until Sophie fell asleep. Jamie helped my get her to bed the when to his own room. I was walking past Jamie's when i heard him talking to someone. then there was another voice this one was calm and quiet. I went up and knocked on the door.

"Jamie who are you taking to" i asked. there was silence for a second then he replied.

"Uh, Jack Frost"

"Okay, oh hey Jamie" i said

"Yea" he said

"This Jack Frost would he happen to have white hair, blue eyes and look about my age" i asked. Then there was a very long silence. Then i heard someone running to the door and stood two very shocked boys.

"How do you know that" he asked. Before i could answer we heard a sound coming from Sophie's room. We walking to the room and saw her tossing and turning in her bed.

"Nightmare" i whispered. The boy i deemed Jack looked anger. Jamie looked scared. I walked into the room, sat on the bed, picked her up and sang quietly.

I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold,  
and leaves of gold there gaily grew:  
Of wind I sang, a wind there came  
and in the branches blew.  
Beyond the Sun, beyond the Moon,  
the foam was on the whisp'ring Sea,  
And by the strand of Ilmarin  
there grew a golden Tree.

Beneath the stars of Ever-eve  
in Eldamar it brightly shone,  
In Eldamar beside the walls  
of Elven Tirion.  
There long the golden leaves have grown  
upon the vast and branching years,  
While here beyond the Sundering Seas  
now fall the Elven-tears.

O Lorien! The Winter comes,  
the barren, cold and leafless Day;  
The leaves are falling in the stream,  
the River flows away.  
O Lorien! Too long I've dwelt  
upon this far and Hither Shore  
And in a fading crown have twined  
the golden elanor.

But if of ships I now should sing,  
what ship would come, would come for me?  
What ship would bear me ever back  
across so wide a Sea?

I set her back down into bed and got up to leave to see two very shocked boys.

"Come on you two lets go down stairs" i said and headed down and they followed.

"How can you see me, only people who believe can" jack asked

"So what does that tell you then, i believed in you ever since i a little" i said.

"Anyways how did you get rid of the nightmare" Jack asked.

"My grandma would sing that song to me when i had a nightmare, then i learned it on when i'm older i could sing it for my children" i said smiling.

"Jamie you should head up to bed, its getting late" Jack said. Jamie nodded.

"And i should get going too" Jack said but just then there was a aurora borealis appeared in the sky.

"Now i really have to go" he said

"Okay then i'll see you tomorrow" i said.

"Yea promise" he said smiling.

"Oh Jack before you go" i said getting up and kissing his cheek.

"A thank you for the snow" i finished no noticing the pink appear on his face.

"S-sure no problem" he said and left.

Later that night Mrs. Bennett came home, paid me and i when home thinking about Jack.


End file.
